


A Thing Called Desire (Version 2)

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Cheating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Politics, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: In order to bring lasting peace to Lucis and Niflheim, Noctis willingly found the ring of Lucii and gained the Astral's covenants. However, marrying Luna is a different sort of challenge entirely, especially when his feelings get the better of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of [A Thing Called Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252836) While before I felt unsatisfied with this story, I am now pretty proud of it. The only part that still seems flat is the ending, but endings are endings.
> 
> Originally I didn't give the political context of this much thought since I didn't think it was that important to the relationship issue itself, so here is the long overdue context to the story:
> 
>  
> 
> There is no Starscourge stealing the day away but there are deamons that come out at night. Lucis is protected from them by the barrier fueled by the king's life force, but other nations like Niflheim have no form of protection aside from daylight. Niflheim has suffered greatly, finding many towns left in devastation and losing nearly all crops. In a rash attempt to save themselves, they announced war on the prosperous Lucis. Though they posed little threat due to their current state, Noctis volunteered to search for the ring of Lucii to end the deamon's reign permanently. A peace agreement was settled on that said Noctis would find the ring of Lucii (marking him as the chosen king), prove himself to the Astrals, and funnel their all-powerful energy into expelling the deamons (without using his lifeforce). He would then marry Lunafreya to join their nations into the new Lucis-Niflheim where he would serve as king.
> 
> As for the story itself, I improved the character relations, added in two additional scenes to give the relationships more balance, inserted more bits of this political context, further emphasized Luna's asexuality, and made it flow better overall.

Noctis stumbled when he saw Altissia across the watery channel bathed by the rising sun. A new day; a new beginning. Vitality flooded his body and spirit, which only a second ago had been spent from months on the road, fending for life and covenant. Noctis’ initial ambition had worn off when the trials proved more difficult than anticipated. A part of him had feared he might never get here. The memory of Shiva’s chilling ice coating his entire body, Ifrit’s fire sizzling across his vulnerable skin, Leviathan’s water choking the very breath from his lungs, and Bahamut’s awe-inspiring aura crippling all pride and confidence he held in a single gaze still fresh, he looked to the glinting silver resting on his ring finger to remind himself that he was indeed worthy. As usual, it hummed with the imbued power of the Astrals, but now it warmed for another reason. He was finally near Luna again. He clenched his fist, savoring the warmth.

Absorbed as he was, he missed his companions joining him on the summit. Prompto flung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him into a friendly hug that sent another pleasant warmth over Noctis’ arms.

“Finally! You ready to marry Lady Lunafreya? Man, am I jealous.”

Noctis could feel a shy blush creeping up his cheeks. As taxing as the covenants had been, marriage was what he had been most apprehensive of to begin with. He had tried not to linger on the thought of what marriage entailed, instead focusing entirely on his duty and that he would finally _see_ her again. Twelve years is such a long time, and as fond as his memories of her were, he wasn’t sure exactly what he felt for her or what he would prefer their relationship to be. He loved her surely, but the thought of having sex with her left a strange feeling in his stomach. To turn from childhood friends to spouses in a near instant almost made his head haze over. Marriage was not something to take on lightly, even when it was political. Not that there was any better alternative if he wanted this newfound peace to last.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he decided was a safe enough response.

Prompto’s enthusiasm died at bit at that, but he clung to him nevertheless. “I can’t believe you will be married tomorrow.”

“They grow up so fast,” Ignis joked in a dry tone.

“They sure do,” Gladiolus concurred, flinging his arm over Noctis from the other side.

Forthcoming marriage aside, Noctis truly felt safe for the first time since leaving Insomnia. There was no longer any threat of failure nor deamon attack. There was only his companions’ company and the stretch ahead. As much as he wanted to see Luna again, a part of him had actually hoped to never reach their goal. As shameful as it was, this part of him longed to continue traveling together with his closest friends forever. Without obligations or dictating marriage vows. Of course, life was not that easy. Even still, he knew Luna could wait a bit longer. This was his last day a bachelor and he was not about to waste it.

Bringing a hand up, he gripped Gladio’s strong bicep. When Gladio tilted his face to his, he leaned up, closing the distance between them. He could feel the others still at his actions and wondered absently what had come over himself, but he let his lips linger a second longer anyway.

“What was that for?” Gladio asked.

“For pushing me to get here. I wouldn’t have made it without you.” Then, he turned to Prompto, giving him an identically chaste kiss. “Thanks for always reminding me that duty isn’t everything.”  

Looking teary-eyed, Prompto gave a jerky tug at his neck. “Noct!”

Smiling, Noctis ducked out of their holds so that he could walk to where Ignis stood a few paces away. He cupped his cheek before leaning in. “Thanks for putting up with my lazy ass,” he half-joked.

“Highness,” he began with a shaky tone, “you are acting as if this is our last day together. Might I remind you that we will all be traveling together back to Lucis.”

The smile fell from Noct’s face. “Of course,” he said, because of course he knew that. Still, nothing would really be the same after tomorrow. He would be tied to yet another obligation, more vows and rules. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was he wanted, but he knew marrying Luna like this wasn’t it. “I just wanted you all to know, before.” _Everything changes_ he finished mentally.

“Your words are appreciated but unnecessary. We all understand you acknowledge our efforts even when you begrudge them.”

“Yeah!” Prompto chimed in. “You just like acting a bit grouchy.”

Gladiolus crossed his arms, giving a wry grin. “Which is why we have to be there to kick your ass in shape.”

“Which is why,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up further, “you could not get rid of us if you tried.”

Despite himself, Noct gave a small laugh, then turned his attention back to Altissia. “Alright. We better go.”

“Duty calls,” Gladio said.

“Time to get hitched!” Prompto called, throwing a fist up in the air.

Seeing Lunafreya at long last filled him with so much relief. As claimed, she was safe and sound and even more beautiful than he had imagined. He had seen her on television and in news articles, but those images fell short in comparison to the real thing. Her strikingly blonde hair was tied in an intricate braid which wrapped around a high ponytail. Bangs fell from it framing her face in a way that brought attention to her enchanting sapphire eyes. She was almost too beautiful for words.

Upon seeing him, she rose from her armchair and smiled wider than he thought possible. In the split second it took for her to barrel into his arms, he could feel all his tension evaporate. He brought his arms around her back, holding her close. She smelled nostalgically of sylleblossoms.

“I knew you would come,” she whispered, voice that of a nightingale.

“Always.”

He could feel her smile against his shoulder. “Noct.” She gave a pleasant sigh. “It’s so good to see you again. I’ve imagined this moment so many times. I know we are to be wed tomorrow, but would you mind if I asked for you to kiss me right now?”

He already knew of her immense affection through her many letters and had feared the awkwardness there might be between them because of how lacking his own was in comparison. Yet, her body was soft and warm against him and he found himself spurred on without thought. “Never.” Then he pushed her face up with a finger and kissed her. First chaste as he did the guys not an hour before, and then a bit more, with a rubbing of lips and an intermixed sigh. When he pulled back, pink dusted her cheeks making her look even more beautiful.

“I have always wanted to do that.”

Her words were almost reverent and he had to push away the feeling of guilt that swept over him for not feeling the same despite the pleasantness of the kiss. Dipping her backward, he grinned at the yelp she made. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” It was a diversion, but a hopefully unapparent one.

She giggled before shoving playfully at his chest. “Stop, stop.”

He chuckled, pulling her back up straight. Then he stroked over her forehead bang. “I can’t believe we will be married tomorrow.”

“Me neither. It feels like a dream.” If only marriage was something you could choose to wake up from if need be. “My dream come true,” she continued, running her own hand through his hair. He could see the love in her eyes and feel it on her voice, but it only made him that much more unsure about going through with this. It was unfair that his love was not as strong.

He gripped her left hand, feeling heat surge from where their wedding bands met. “I will try my best to make you happy.”

Her smile was coupled with tears in her eyes.

As tired as he was, sleep came hard that night. It had been weeks since he had last slept alone—accustomed now to Prompto’s sleep talking and Gladio’s snoring. He shivered and tugged the blanket more securely around himself. Thoughts pounded relentlessly against the walls of his head painfully. Only when he conjured Luna’s smiling face with tears in her eyes did it ease, thoughts coming slower. Soon after, he remembered his companions’ own smiling faces and somehow fell fast sleep.

_“Noct.” He heard her voice drift like the wind._

_“Luna,” he said reaching into empty air that whirled at his movement. A smile touched his lips as peace settled over him. Then she was beside him in a dazzling white gown. Her hand touched his arm, light and weightless like a brush of air. Just as suddenly, Gladiolus appeared on his other side with crossed arms and smug grin, followed by a grinning Prompto and sentimental Ignis to his front. All smiled silently as the wind continued to whirl around them like an unspoken vow._

_Until death do us part_. The words sat like a stone in the pit of Noct’s stomach when Luna smiled against his lips and the audience applauded. He put his hand behind her head, tilting her up further. Again, he moved his lips against hers, ruminating on the fact that she was now his ~~(that he was now hers)~~. Bound and wed. Separating, he eyed her joy and tried his best to mirror it even as worry stirred in his chest.

Taking hold of his arm, she urged with a laugh, “Come now.”

He nodded, entwining their fingers. Again, that warmth surged, and he could breathe a little easier because of it. He kept hold of her hand all the way to their wedding chamber, only letting go when she moved away to bid Gladiolus (who had insisted on personally keeping guide duty the entire evening) good night and shut the door securely behind them.

“Oh, Noct.” She held him the same as yesterday, smiling against his shoulder. Her hair was soft against his chin as he rested it upon her head. Lilac perfume filled his nose and sweet sighs filled his ears. She seemed content enough like this, so he lingered, just holding her and thinking about all the time they had lost.

“Tell me about your hobbies,” he said out of nowhere for lack of better conversation. She moved back enough to meet his gaze, showing confusion. “I like sleeping and fishing.”

“I enjoy reading and singing,” she answered slowly, fingers trailing down his arms. “You seem different. Less,” she paused, “cheerful.”

Noctis lowered his head so that his bangs shielded his eyes. “We’ve missed out on so much. I just want to make up for lost time.”

“Then…” She trailed off, tugging his mouth down to hers with abrupt ferocity.

A part of him faultered, but the rest of him knew this was unavoidable. His hands found her waist, holding her steady as he walked them backward to the bed. He laid her back gently, hovering above her. Her eyes were expectant, so he lowered himself, bringing their bodies closer.  His knee found its way between her legs, giving a testing push upward. Luna gasped and clung onto his neck with trembling arms. There was nervousness there. Noctis nudged upward harder this time, swallowing her next gasp in a kiss. His tongue met hers hesitantly, partially to further test her willingness, but when they touched, something snapped inside him. Heat swelled in his lower stomach and he grew acutely aware of the curve of her sex as she rocked her hips into his knee. Pulling her up to near sitting, he traced her back, finding her zipper and lowering it. The fabric fell exposing her bare torso. Flush filled her face but she made no move to cover herself, instead coaxing his own shirt off and running fingers reverently over his lean muscle.

“My king,” she murmured into his shoulder making him pause. As close as his coronation was, he was still only a prince, but in a sense he was _her_ king. The thought made him shudder and killed all reservations he still held.

She watched him undress, mesmerized, as if it was her first time seeing a naked man (and perhaps it was). He kissed her again as a distraction as he tugged her dress the rest of the way down. Then he was right against her, their sexes mingling with electrical heat, and he had to forcibly remind himself to go slow.

Thankfully, she never seemed to be in pain, or else he doubted he would have been able to continue. It ended quickly, and to be honest, he was not even sure if she found orgasm, but her expression afterward was sweet, her arms welcoming, so he did not dwell on the matter.

Luna was understandably sore the next morning, so they decided to postpone the journey back to Insomnia for the meantime. On Luna’s own urging, Noct left to have lunch with Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis alone so as to tell them the news. Ever vigilant, Gladiolus (who was still stationed outside their bedchamber) peered into the room. He did not seem surprised to see Luna still resting in bed, and he clamped a hand on Noct’s shoulder.

“The brat’s finally a man.”

“Very funny.”

The walk to the great hall was otherwise silent, much to Noctis’ relief. He was not yet ready to deal with crude jokes or kinky suggestions.

At first, Prompto and Ignis sent concerned expressions when he and Galdiolus entered the dining hall alone, but that soon turned into cheeky grins when he explained the situation.

“Ooh, man!” Prompto hollered. “Have I said how jealous I am?”

For half a second Noctis wondered which of them he was jealous of. “It’s not a big deal,” he answered curtly.

“Not a big deal? Have you seen Lady Lunafreya? Oh, well of course you’ve seen her, you’ve _seen_ her.”

Noct didn’t reply, but his hand tightened around his fork. Ignis, presumably noticing his distress, placed his hand over his. “I think his Highness would rather not speak on such immodesties.”

“Right. You shouldn’t speak about a woman like that behind her back.” Gladio gave Prompto a stern look but only a second later it turned into a smirk. “Only to her face all proper like.”

This in turn stirred a lecture from Ignis about common manners. Noctis heaved a sigh, droning them out and spooning some soup into his mouth. It tasted good, even if it still wasn’t as good as the chef’s at home.

Given how much space Gladiolus took up in the car, he and Prompto mutually agreed to switch places so that Lunafreya would not have to be squashed against the Regalia’s door. That was how Noct found himself awkwardly jabbed between Prompto and Luna. His awkwardness heighted by the fact that he seemed to be the only one feeling awkward. Lunafreya remained mostly silent, but seemed content enough. The guys were much the same, cracking jokes (often less-than appropriate), discussing the scenery, and singing loudly along to the stereo. As usual, Prompto’s camera was practically glued to his hand, and the lens was almost exclusively set on Lunafreya.

“Mind laying off it for a while? I’m sure she’s tired.”

“Ooh,” Prompto’s eyebrows rose, “then maybe you shouldn’t be making her so tired.”

Noct could feel the heat in his face. “That’s not what I meant,” he said levelly. “I meant from all the press attention.”

“Yeah, sure.” He waved his camera in the air. Then he turned his attention to the passing scenery, taking a couple shots before quickly losing interest. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

Noctis shrugged. “Sleep?”

“Aw, sleeping in the car always makes my shoulders sore.” He grinned. “Hey, Noct, mind giving me one of those massages? I swear you have magic fingers.”

“Sure.” He began to massage at the knots of tension in his neck and shoulders right before a jolt knocked Luna against him gently. He quickly removed his hands, facing forward stiffly.

“Aw, why’d you stop?”

“I didn’t say how long a massage I’d give you.” He tried to make it sound like a joke despite how jittery he felt.

“I could give you one,” Gladio called from the front seat.

“With your hands? You’d snap my neck off.”

“Nah, it’d be just like petting a chocobo chick.”

“Sure it would.”

“Iggy?”

“Unfortunately,” Ignis said, not even bothering to glance into his rearview mirror, “I am driving and thus cannot make up a grandiose reason for not giving you one.”

“You’re all so mean.”

Luna chuckled at this, and Noct could feel his stiff muscles ease again.

It was strange, he thought that night when he pushed into her again. When she was here underneath him, he was unperturbed. He could feel their love mixing and he _ached_. He wanted this, this release. But when she wasn’t right there, he knew completely. It wasn’t her his body craved; if she was he wouldn’t feel so shackled.

They both shuddered in release, and she pet his head on her chest. It felt more mothering and protective than romantic.

“I love you,” he said for the very first time, feeling the truth of it.

“And I love you,” she said back on impossibly sweet breath. She kissed the top of his head, and he felt her own truth there.

If they loved each other, why did it feel so wrong somehow?

All his life he had been trained for this one role, this one moment. Yet, oddly enough, he barely spared any real thought to his coronation. It was bound to happen eventually, and he was more than ready to step into the role of king, regardless of how it would cut into his sleep schedule, if it meant maintaining peace between their kingdoms. Instead of focusing on the weight of his position during the ceremony, he found himself ogling _his queen_ and wondering just how ready he was to take care of her as he vowed he would his subjects. Both heavy burdens, it seemed.

Then, just as his head pounded with the dense sound of applause and responsibility, his eyes caught Ignis’. The man smiled and nodded his head in reassurance. _I know you will make us all proud_ , his eyes said, and Noct found himself returning the smile.

Then one night weeks later, Noctis nudged against Luna’s shoulder, rubbing little circles into her stomach. She gave a little moan but placed her hand over his, stopping it. “Not now. I’m tired.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t the most eloquent response—or the nicest—but he didn’t feel the nicest right then. He knew he was being unfair. He knew sex took more out of women (and they’d done it every day), but he was horny and partially blamed her for his problem. He’d never felt sex-crazed like this before having it and her lack of reciprocation didn’t help matters. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said with a groan.

She said nothing, and a moment later he found himself sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his pants down. He closed his eyes and painted an image of Luna, soft and pliant. Only a stir to his neither regions. When he’d done this in the past, he always thought of women more like Cindy. Big breasted, flirtatious, sensual, all things Luna was not. Yet in his fantasy she could be.

He tried to image her with pulsing eyes, curved lips, touching him, tasting him, her legs spread and open, arms reaching, but he quickly shook the images away as a rush of loathing overtook him. Luna wasn’t like that, and honestly, he didn’t want her to be. He liked her gentle subtleness, the way she welcomed him simply. But still, it wasn’t going to do the trick here.

He tried not to think, only feel, which worked for a while. Until he really started to feel it, because once that happened his brain turned to mush and images flashed before his eyes unbidden. This time it wasn’t Lunafreya, or Cindy, or any woman for that matter. Instead, he saw Gladiolus, huge muscles outlined with black and brown ink, scar tissue marring the rest. Unlike Luna, flirtations rested easily on his features, so much so that Noct could feel himself drowning in them. Gladio’s mouth on him, taking him in so very deep, calloused hands roaming over his torso leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

He panted, feeling himself grow near, seeing Gladio smirk around him, tongue flicking against him. His nose jutting forward to nudge against his underbelly, and Noct was gone, imagining Gladio licking white off his lips. He kept panting, trying to reel himself back in as he felt himself coming apart.

Here he was married, yet masturbating to _Gladiolus_! His bodyguard and friend. He should feel sick. But instead of nausea, all he felt in his stomach was pleasant warmth.

Noctis squinted at the ring on his finger, wondering if the glint was less prominent.

Unsurprisingly, training with Gladiolus after that was awkward. The bodyguard always sparred shirtless, and it was not uncommon for Noctis to find himself pinned down, their bodies _almost_ as close as he was when he was with Luna. He battled with himself each time now not to close that distance. To steal that mouth and buck into his hips. It would be so easy. He couldn’t—not to his trusting friend, and not to Luna. But each passing day made it that much harder to hold out.

Luna and he had come to an unspoken agreement. He had not asked for sex again, and she had not initiated it. Hormones continued to wrack his body, only finding release from fantasized bulging chest muscles and teasing quips.

Till one day, Noct practiced warping, something that always made Gladio tense up just a bit because of the unfair advantage it gave him. Noctis warped directly at him, greatsword in hand, and swung down with exceptional force onto Gladio’s own. Grating metal reverberated through the training hall as Gladiolus stumbled backward from the force. Noctis’ own body continued to propel forward, legs swinging in past his weapon, knocking the both of them to the ground. Greatsword plunged into the floor beside Gladio’s head, Noctis breathed heavy breathes. “I win.”

Gladio released his sword, heaving his own pants of exertion. “That you do.”

It wasn’t often that Noct did the pinning, and it made him feel powerful, more confident to see this barrel of a man at his mercy. He shifted his leg just slightly, nudging in-between those legs much as he did with Luna that first night; a test.

Gladio’s eyes widened, but the creaking moan that left his lips was undeniable pleasure. Noct pushed at him harder, rubbing upward just enough to scrape over his balls.

“Noct, what are you?” he asked through labored breath, but Noctis ignored him, continuing his assault. He kissed at his lips, fuller than last time, a true kiss, and it sent a spark wave down his spine. Gladio’s hands twisted at his tank top, tugging him down and rolling his hips for full contact. Even through the kiss, Noct loved the noises he made, so much deeper and fuller than Luna’s.

When Gladio orgasmed, there were no questions. His hips pressed in roughly, entire body giving a shudder, low groan mouthed against his. 

Noctis couldn’t help smiling at Gladio’s dumb grin or smacking him playfully on the arm. “Man, do you look happy.”

“Not every day I get such service from my king.” For a moment, they just smiled at each other, content in the ease between them. Then Gladio sat up, grin falling, replaced with that stern expression Noct hated. “Which I shouldn’t because you are _married_.” He dragged the word out as if Noctis was too stupid to comprehend it.

“I know,” he spat out.

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“I…I don’t know. It’s not like that between me and Luna.”

Gladio cradled a hand at his forehead, giving an exaggerated sigh. “You can’t cheat on her.”

“Actually, I can,” he said, sounding more resolved than he felt. “As king, I am entitled to a harem, if I want it.”

“Noct,” Gladio said, sounding entirely disappointed, “this isn’t like you.”

“I don’t care. Marrying her was a mistake. A mistake I had no choice in.”

Glaio’s expression softened and he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The crown comes with responsibility. No way around it.”

“To keep peace and have an heir. I can still do that.”

“This is _Luna_. Would you really hurt her like this?”

Noctis frowned. Of course he didn’t want to hurt her, but even so… “I just don’t know what to do.”

“You need to talk to her.”

“We can’t keep doing this.” Noctis’ voice cut through the tense air.

“Doing what?” Luna’s downturned eyes implied she already knew exactly what he was referring to.

“This thing,” he gestured at the space between them on the bed, “we’re doing. Pretending it’s fine we aren’t having sex anymore.”

“Oh…” Her voice trailed off as hesitant hands went to the straps of her white silk nightgown. Immediately, one of Noctis’ hands clasped over hers while the other righted one of the straps—as much to maintain her modesty as his own level head.

“Luna,” he said her name softly, inching his face closer. “I won’t force you.”

Her eyes refused to meet his. “I—I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know you don’t want me like that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so distant.”

“Well,” she huffed with mild defensive irritation, “you haven’t shown _that_ much interest in me either.”

He sighed. “You’re right. You’re beautiful, and I love you, but I don’t. The only reason I even did it in the first place was because I thought it was expected.”

Something snapped in Luna’s eyes, and she began to laugh hysterically. Clutching her stomach, she bowed forward through her laughter. “I’m sorry,” she said, wiping a tear from her eyes, “it’s just, I thought it was expected of _me_.”

Noctis slouched back, taking the situation in. He gave his own few chuckles. “Then, we’re good?”

“Of course.” She leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss followed by the happiest smile he’d seen in weeks. “Though,” she said, face falling the tiniest bit, “there is still the matter of an heir.”

“We can deal with that later. Maybe just do it once of month or something?” He couldn’t help but blush slightly at his words. Despite his recent elicit fantasies, things just seemed so much more embarrassing when it came to her.

“I think I could live with that.” She was silent for a moment, before, “But, Noct, are you sure that’s okay? I mean, will you be okay waiting that long?”

“About that,” he could feel his still-present blush, “I sort of cheated on you with Gladiolus.”

She blinked. “What?”

“Since we stopped, my hormones just kind of took over, ya know? And Gladio, well, you must admit he’s attractive.”

Her smile was back. “Yes, he is.”

“So, you aren’t mad?”

She gave a satisfied sigh. “This is actually a relief. I just want you to be happy—for both of us to be happy.”

“And what would make you happy?”

“I am happy. All I want is to be with you, for us both to be here together and safe.”

He nudged her forehead with his own. “You’re simple.”

“Result of being a pseudo-prisoner, I guess. Though, I must admit, it is a relief to not have to pretend I enjoy sex anymore.”

He chuckled, kissing at her forehead.

With his metaphorical weight lifted, Noctis was more than giddy for his next training session. He intentionally removed his shirt and sent Gladiolus continual teasing glances as he waited for the man to react in some way. But he didn’t. Gladio acted as if nothing was different in the slightest. If anything, his training was harsher than usual, swings coming down with full force, eyes lit with intensity, snarls that of survival instinct.

Noct fought back with growing impatience. “Aren’t you at least going to ask how it went?”

“I don’t see,” he grunted as he spun his greatsword in a wide arch, “why it is any of my business.”

Noct recalled his weapon, giving a scowl as Gladio recalled his own moments before making impact with his face. “Maybe because you’re the guy I want to fuck.”

Gladiolus crossed his arms, expression remaining neutral. “Fine. How did it go?”

His scowling lips turned upwards. “She basically gave me permission to do whoever I want.”

Gladiolus gave him an unimpressed look. “That the best lie you could come up with?”

“It’s true. She doesn’t want me any more than I want her.”

A rumbling sigh left him. “Unbelievable.”

Noctis couldn’t read his expression, so he got closer, poking at his cheek. Turning his eyes up to his, he asked, “so are you happy or upset?”

“Depends. You both happy?”

“I don’t know. But,” Noctis pressed his body against Gladio, his hands digging into his behind, “I know what would make me happy.”

Gladio chuckled, which Noctis took as a good sign. With a shake of his head, his shield was kissing him with boundless passion.

To say that Noctis was happier now than he had been in a long time would be an understatement. He had never been this happy since childhood. Before threats of war. Before Lunafreya became a distant whisper of ink on paper. Before everything became complicated and burdensome. Still, there was something missing. His thoughts continued to wander. Now to his other two friends.

He began to wonder if he had a problem. A sexual problem. But then he remembered their time spent together on the road, their reassurances, their importance to him, and he knew it was only natural. It was right. It was real.

He told Luna first, bright in the shine of morning when her hair was cutely disheveled. It was different confessing romantic feelings, closer to trespassing on her own, but he needn’t have worried, for her face broke into a wide smile, eyes filled with unconditional love.

She brushed a hand over his cheek. “I’m so glad for you. You deserve all the world and more.”

“Don’t you as well?”

“I don’t need the world as long as you’re in the part I have.”

She was a wonder, even to him, something he praised gently against her lips. Luna snuggled a tad closer, nudging her forehead to his. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“The best,” he said in all sincerity.

Confronting Gladiolus took more courage, considering the man had already given him a lecture about fidelity. He chose to do so after their daily training session, when his brain would be lazy and muscles too worn out to inflict heavy damage. ~~Just in case.~~

“Hey, Gladio,” he said when he was down rolling up the training mat.

“Yeah.”

“Love you.” He tried to make the words sound nonchalant.

There was a thud as the equipment bag fell from Gladiolus’ hands. The larger man spun toward him. “Noct…”

Noctis gave a genuine smile. “I love you.” There was a pause. “I also love Luna…And, I love Prompto and Ignis as well.” He held his breath and stared at the rolled training mat.

Gladio’s hand was overly gentle when it came to rest on his shoulder. “Noct, look at me.” When Noct did, his bodyguard’s expression was softened with tenderness, a rare sight that went straight to Noct’s chest. “Love you, too.” Then he kissed him, needing no more words to convey himself.

Earning the go-ahead from both his lovers, it was a bit difficult for Noctis to hide the skip in his step, which is why Prompto approached him instead of the other way around.

“Spill,” Prompto said, cornering him against a wall. “You’ve been super giddy lately. What, did Lady Lunafreya give you head for the first time or something?”

“No!” Noctis said a little too loud and a little too quickly.

Prompto frowned. “Don’t tell me you cheated on her.”

“No.” The response was shaky even to Noctis’ ears.

“Well, well. Didn’t think you had it in you. Soo, who’s the lucky girl, eh?” Prompto pulled his head in for a friendly hug, and Noctis allowed himself to push himself closer when he replied.

“Gladio, actually.”

Prompto released him as if burned. His face fell as tears threatened in his eyes. “Noct! I can’t believe you picked him over me.”

Noctis would have been tempted to laugh if he didn’t look and sound so serious. “Hey,” he cooed, cradling him to his chest. “I didn’t pick anyone over you.”

“You mean it?”

Noct pet his head. “Course I do. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

“I…” He sniffled. “I’ve always loved you. Since like forever.”

Somehow Noctis felt like he had always known that deep down. “I know. Shh, don’t cry.” He traced his thumb over the bottom of his eye, catching his tears. Then he gave him a gentle kiss, loving the way his body melted against his.

Later that night, he found himself holding Prompto to his chest the same way Luna and Gladio liked to hold him. It felt nice to be on the opposite end for once, to feel that he was the one giving more than taking. His hand carded through Prompto’s hair, somewhat clumpy from old hairspray. “Forever, huh?”

It took a moment for recognition, but then Prompto was smiling so wide his freckles seemed ready to leap off his skin. “Totally, dude. I kinda stalked you for a while there.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Afraid I was gonna bite?”

“Something like that. Now, that sounds like a tempting offer.” He winked before continuing. “But really, I watched you wait for Ignis every day after school. You helped that cat out of the tree that one day, and put that stray puppy in the back dumpster when it was raining. If anything gets to my heart, it’s an animal lover.”

“Ah.” Noctis ran a hand down his forearm. “Guess I need to get a dog to keep your attention, then.”

Prompto burst into a fit of laughter. “Sounds like a plan.”

They fell into silence until Noctis ventured quietly, “So me and Gladio…”

Prompto shrugged. “Dude, you’re married. Not like I can be jealous anyway.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“And Gladio’s Gladio. We’re tight. Besides, I wouldn’t mind a piece of that action myself, not gonna lie.”

Noctis nearly shoved Prompto off him with how fast he sat upright. “Are you for real!”

“Absolutely. Those muscles.” He made an entirely inappropriate slurping noise.

“Wanna tell him? Maybe you’ve got a shot.”

“Naw I’m good. For now, I think it’s best not to push my luck.”

Thinking back on Gladio’s initial freak out over Noct’s feelings, he figured Prompto might be right. Still, he was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one attracted to multiple people.

Then there was just Ignis. It wasn’t hard to catch the man alone since so much of his time was now spent locked in a windowless office with him signing legalities. It was, however, tricky to find a time when Ignis was in a pleasant enough mood for this type of discussion. Despite the peace brought on by the merger of Insomnia and Niflheim, there were numerous arrangements still to take care of. Documents to revise and reprint, contracts to negotiate, tariffs to lift, farmers to be subsidized, wild beast herds to be controlled now that deamons were no longer an issue, and peace celebrations to plan. Even Lunafreya’s citizenship and Noctis’ roles had to be accurately described for future generations, something way more complicated than it should have been.

Finally, Noctis found the papers on his desk in one complete stack. He had no doubt more documents would be sent his way in an hour or so, but right then they had a short breather, something he caught Ignis reveling in as well. The advisor’s head was thrown slightly back, glasses set properly folded on his own hardwood desk. When Noctis pushed his chair back with an audible screech, his eyes snapped over to meet his.

“Everything alright, Majesty?”

“Yes, more than. I want to discuss something with you.” Noctis crouched down beside him.

Ignis pursed his lips, brow furrowing slightly. “Of course. What is it?”

“I…” Noct took his hand, staring at his smooth, dexterous fingers. “Iggy,” he flicked his eyes upward with his head still tilted down, “I love you.”

“Noct.” Ignis’ face relaxed, and his free hand slid over his ear and into his hair. “I never so much as dreamed this could happen. My life has always been yours, for whatever it is you desired of me.”

Noct’s breath caught in his throat. “I want all of you. Always.”

The hand on his head shook as the other entwined with his own. “I am at your service, now and forever.”

If any one word could sum up Ignis’ life, it was service. He pledged himself to be at Noct’s beck and call 24/7. Which was exactly why Noct decided, when they had cleared Ignis’ desk of all paperwork (neatly of course), that their first time together would be solely about him. There was something immensely erotic about kneeling between his advisor’s legs with him sitting precariously on the desk’s edge. It could have easily been part of a porno. Yet, in the porno it would be servant servicing the master, not the other way around, which was what was truly getting to Noctis. He wanted to see Iggy take control and let go completely for once in his life. Even here between his legs, Ignis was still attempting to please him, with gentle finger brushes to his scalp.

Noct looked up with a firm expression and surprised understanding flitted in Ignis’ eyes. Without hesitation, Ignis pushed him forward and nudged in with a rock of his hips. It was Noct’s first time giving head but he forced himself to learn quickly as Ignis rocked with increasing pressure. Once he got the hang of breathing through his nose and holding his teeth back, it grew almost hypnotically pleasant. As tempting as it was to close his eyes to focus better on the feel of him, Noct willed his eyes to remain open. Ignis was breathtaking with sweat dripping along his brow and stoic expression broken into painted ecstasy.

When he finally came, Noctis was hard in his pants but he didn’t mention it, instead climbing atop the desk beside his oldest friend and leaning his head on his shoulder. “Was it good?”

Ignis glanced at him incredulous. “Astounding.”

Nocti’s lips quirked. “Can you believe it’s my first time?”

Unsurprisingly, Ignis turned, grasping at his shoulders. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He set to inspecting his jaw and throat for signs of injury.

“Relax, I’m fine. More than. I’m…finally sated.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ignis’ hand crept to the bulge in his pants wringing quite the embarrassing noise from Noct.

“Maybe not entirely…”

Ignis smiled. “Let me help with that.”

Maybe it was not the noblest thing to do, but given how amiable Noctis had been with everything leading up this point, he figured he had a right to do as he pleased for once. Ignoring his father’s initial disappointment, he announced his harem in as discreet a manner as possible, disclosing just enough information to allow him to stop glancing over his back every few minutes for fear of discovery.

As expected, the now province of Niflheim raised protest, but this was quelled for the most part by Noctis’ assurance there would still be an heir to permanently join their nations, and soon the scandal was reduced to nothing but idle gossip. Even this quieted when press releases could no longer deny the obvious affection exhibited between the five of them or that Noctis’ ability to rule seemed to have doubled as a result of it.

And so, Noctis found himself able to grin widely at almost opportunity, rotating between four different bedchambers, and speaking openly with free conscious with the four people he cared about more than anything else. For the first time in his entire life, all the pieces of his life seemed to fit together in perfect harmony.


End file.
